


Lights Out

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Au where Rafe was the only one to escape from prison, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic but then I remembered that English isn't my first language and just wrote this... if there are any mistakes I'll probably never know ...so yeah, sorry about that





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic but then I remembered that English isn't my first language and just wrote this... if there are any mistakes I'll probably never know ...so yeah, sorry about that

_then_

If Nathan thought Sam would watch him letting himself get beat up without him intervening, he could think again. Bad enough that he'd let it happen before, but hey, no one could blame him for taking a nap once in a while, right? There wasn't much else to do inside this shithole, anyway.

He wasn't sure what the guy looming in front of his little brother was saying, but he had a pretty good idea. Nathan was bouncing lightly on his toes, eyes fixed on his opponent, looking tired and resigned. Sam was sure he didn't look any better.

Sam noticed two other men standing a bit further along the yard, watching them closely and with narrowed eyes and somehow Sam was a hundred percent sure they weren't exactly on his team.

He stepped forward, more than slightly pissed off. Honestly, he could use a human punching bag to take his anger out on right now. "You like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" he said snidely, stepping between the two of them. The guy (who looked ever so slightly like Gustavo, which was more than a little irritating) didn't shrink back. That was okay; Sam hadn't expected him to. Nathan looked at him briefly, clearly not happy about him acting like the big brother again. "Sam... stay out of this."

"Yeah, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. He might have preferred to be invisible but more than that, he wanted to see his brother alive and well. Besides, he could fight too.

"I mean it, Sam," Nathan persisted, trying to push in front of him but Sam's hand on his chest stopped him. His younger brother glared at him, shaking his head slightly. "You stay out of this, like you did before, okay?" he said again and it wasn't a question. Sam was beginning to think Nate wanted to be put in isolation for the rest of the week and he definitely wasn't okay with _that._

_(Like he'd done before. Fuck, but Nathan didn't belong here. Neither of them did. And he knew it wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself.)_

"Remember, you're my brother. We should stick together. I--", he couldn't finish because there was a fist connecting with the side of his face. The punch left him reeling, left him aching and spitting blood, the taste sharp in his mouth. Huh. That hurt way more than he remembered. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the guy's pals walking towards them. Ah, this was going to be fun. He groaned internally.

When he managed to look up he saw Nathan grinning at him. "Who needs protecting now _, brother_?"

_...I love you, I'm sorry._

The pack fell on them before he could say anything. Actually, he really didn't know what to say. __

_now_

They lay on Sam's bunk in the dim light, listening to the guards talking, trying not to think of lost possibilities, trying not to stare at the locked door. Sam sighed, his hand resting on Nathan's hip where the edge of his shirt had ridden up slightly, drawing small circles on his brother's soft skin with the pad of his thumb. Nate's body was warm against his, his constant presence the only thing that kept him from losing his mind completely.

The whole situation scared the shit out of him, yeah. But it was...bearable. Having his brother here with him made it bearable. He'd promised himself not to think about it too much but more often than not found himself doing it anyway. Which wasn't exactly surprising.

Damn Rafe and his lousy impulse control. He wanted to laugh out loud at the thought. Rafe might have been cute, but he was also an arrogant, self-absorbed asshole. He probably didn't even spare them a second thought after he went on the run.

Nate shifted on the mattress, turning to face him. His blue eyes met Sam's, and he knew what his brother was thinking but he also knew Nathan wasn't going to say it out loud. Because this was where they belonged for the forseeable future and they weren't getting out and there was no use talking about it.

Instead, Nathan leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, kissing him without hurry. His lips felt soft and warm and Sam sighed quietly, resisting the urge to close his eyes. It didn't feel strange, in fact, it was the realest thing he'd ever felt. He didn't say "maybe we shouldn't do this" and he didn't wonder how he might have reacted if things were different. His fingers grazed his brother's scarred knuckles, silently giving the comfort he knew Nathan needed.

Eventually, he pulled his brother in close, his hand dropping down to tangle in Nathan's hair. Nate sighed happily, tugging closer to Sam's warmth as he drifted off.

Yeah, they'd get along alright.


End file.
